thementalistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Beste Verbindungen
Beste Verbindungen ist die siebte Folge der sechsten Staffel The Mentalist. Zusammenfassung Lisbon findet den bewusstlosen Patrick Jane nach einer Explosion auf, nachdem er die letzten fünf Red-John-Verdächtigen zur Rede gestellt hatte. Drei Verdächtige sind tot; der zwielichtige FBI-Agent Reede Smith hat die Explosion überlebt und kann entkommen, ebenso der CBI-Direktor Bertram. Immerhin hat sich bestätigt, was Patrick Jane bereits geahnt hat: Alle Verdächtigen gehören einer Geheimorganisation an, deren Mitgliedausweis ein Tattoo mit drei Punkten auf dem Oberarm ist. Handlung Die Episode startet unmittelbar dort, wo die letzte aufgehört hat. Lisbon erreicht das Haus der Janes. Nachdem sie zuerst feststellt, dass das Haus leer ist, rennt sie zum Nebengebäude, doch bevor sie das betreten kann, fliegt das Gebäude in die Luft und Lisbon wird von einer massiven Explosion zurückgeworfen. Die Polizei trifft ein und Lisbon geht ins Haus, sie findet zunächst einen abgetrennten Fuß. Danach findet sie Agent Reede Smith am Boden, der gerade sein Bewusstsein wiedethumb|left|282px|Lisbon sucht nach Überlebenden.rerlangt hat und fragt, was passiert ist. Lisbon versichert ihm, dass Hilfe auf dem Weg ist, bis sie das Tattoo auf seiner linken Schulter bemerkt. In der Annahme, dass Smith Red John ist zückt sie ihre Waffe. Beim Versuch Smith festzunehmen, beginnt eine Schießerei, dabei trifft Lisbon Smith direkt in den Bauch und dieser ergreift die Flucht. Bei der Jagd durchs Haus findet sie Bertram, der ebenfalls gerade sein Bewusstsein erlangt hat, sie versichert ihm, dass Smith Red John ist und lässt Bertram gehen. Dann findet sie Jane am Boden, der noch bewusstlos oder sogar tot ist. Weiter geht es im Krankenhaus. Cho und Lisbon reden über die Ereignisse in Janes Haus. Die Leichen konnten aufgrund der Verbrennungen nicht identifiziert werden, jedoch bestätigen DNA-Tests den Tod von Bret Stiles, thumb|290px|Jane liegt bewusstlos im Krankenhaus.Raymond Haffner und Thomas McAllister. Inzwischen erreicht auch Bertram das Krankenhaus, schnappt sich ein Messer und sucht den bewusstlosen Jane. Schließlich findet er Jane und will ihm die Kehle aufschneiden als Lisbon hereinplatzt. Er kann die Waffe soeben noch vor ihr verstecken. Damit er wieder mit Jane alleine ist, will er das Lisbon und das Team Smith schnappen, doch Bertram verlässt das Krankenhaus gleich selbst, als Patrick langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. Als Jane erwacht, versucht Lisbon ihm zu erklären, dass sie das Tattoo gesehen hat und weiß, dass Reede Smith Red John ist. Jane erzählt ihr aber, dass McAllister und Bertram ebenfalls so ein Tattoo besitzen. Lisbon überkommt die Schauer und sie wusste nun, wieso Bertram sie loswerden wollte. Inzwischen geht das CBI Team davon aus, dass Red John selbst die Bombe gezündet hat. Rigsby ist davon überzeugt, dass Red John dies so geplant hat. Van Pelt findet heraus, dass Smith sich in der Umgebung nur bei einem einzigen Arzt behandeln lassen kann, ohne dass er Informationen an die Polizei geben muss. Daher machen sich die beiden auf dorthin. Smith ist in einer schmerzhaften Operation. Der Arzt versucht die Kugel aus seinem Bauch zu entfernen, thumb|left|320px|Smith während der Operation.die sitzt jedoch sehr tief. Vor dem Gebäude treffen sich Agent Oscar Cordero und ein Polizist, welche sich mit "Tiger, Tiger" begrüssen. Cordero schickt den Polizisten hinein, um Smith zu erledigen, während er dafür sorgt, dass das CBI wieder verschwindet. Der Polizist geht mit Smith hinter das Gebäude, währenddessen Cordero, Rigsby und van Pelt bestätigt, dass sie Smith bald fassen werden. Der Polizist versichert Smith ihn in einem sicheren Haus zu verstecken. Smith kennt jedoch die Masche und weiß, dass er gleich erschossen wird. Als Rigsby und van Pelt wieder gehen wollen, erhalten sie einen Anruf von Jane, der ihnen sagt, dass sie Niemandem vertrauen sollen. Also machen die beiden kehrt und finden hinter dem Haus Agent Smith, der schon seinem Schicksal entgegensieht. Rigsby und van Pelt überwältigen den Polizisten, doch Cordero und Smith können fliehen. Jane bittet Rigsby die Schulter des Polizisten zu untersuchen. Der Polizist hat ebenfalls ein Tattoo mit 3 horizontalen Punkten auf der linken Schulter. Cho verhört den Polizisten, doch dieser sagt kein Wort. Jane versucht es dann mittles Mimik. Janes Masche zieht und er erhält einige nützliche Informationen. Er findet heraus, dass es eine Organisation gibt, welche aus korrupten Polizisten, Richtern, FBI-/CBI-Mitgliedern und anderen Gesetzeshütern besteht, welche Verbrechen begehen und sich gegenseitig aus dem Schlamassel ziehen. Das Passwort für die Erkennung lautet "Tiger, Tiger" und jedes Mitglied hat ein thumb|382px|Agent Reede Smith auf der Flucht.Tattoo bestehend aus 3 horizontalen Punkten auf der linken Schulter. Der Polizist wurde von der Organsitation beauftragt Reede Smith zu töten, er hat keine Ahnung ob Red John oder Gale Bertram ebenfalls Mitglieder sind. In der Zwischenzeit überprüft Cho die Leiche von Brett Partridge, da seine letzten Worte vor dem Tod ebenfalls Tiger, Tiger waren. Ob Cho wirklich Partridge untersucht ist unklar, da man das Gesicht der Leiche nicht sehen kann. Bei der Autopsie stellt Cho jedoch fest, dass auf Partridges linker Schulter ein großes Stück Haut fehlt. Gale Bertram ist unterdessen mit Oscar Cordero zu einem Bunker unterwegs, wo er Weinflaschen gelagert hat. Aus einer Kiste entwendet er Bargeld und mehrere Pässe und geht dann weiter. Cordero hat den Auftrag Smith aufzuspüren und zu töten. Agent Smith ist in einer Gasse angekommen. Er hat viel Blut verloren und große Schmerzen. Da er sich vor dem Tot fürchtet, ruft er das CBI an und gibt auf und verspricht ein Geständnis abzulegen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie ihm das Leben retten. Cordero hört das Gespräch mit und macht sich auf den Weg. Er ist zuerst bei Smith und versucht Diesen zu entführen, jedoch kann Cho Schlimmeres verhindern und Smith vor dem Tode bewahren. Während des Verhörs gesteht Smith, dass er vor 5 Jahren eine Sucht nach Schmerzmitteln hatte. Dabei tötete er versehentlich ein 12-jährige Mädchen. Es gab Zeugen und Beweise, Smith würde garantiert ins Gefängnis thumb|left|356px|Jane und Lisbon bei der Pressekonferenz.kommen und seine Karriere wäre vorbei. Doch ein Mann bot ihm Hilfe an unter der Bedingung, dass er sich der Organisation anschliesst. Danach wurden sämtliche Beweise vernichtet und Smith wurde ein Mitglied der Blake-Organisation. Der Anführer der Organisation ist offenbar ein Fan vom Poeten William Blake und die Organisation rekrutiert Mitglieder, die ein Geheimnis bewahren müssen. Wenn jemand in der Organisation einen Gefallen möchte, tut man dies, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Reede Smith weiss, dass Red John ein Mitglied der Blake-Organisation ist. Vor einigen Jahren hatte Red John eine Komplizin namens Rebecca Anderson. Damals bekam Smith einen Anruf. Jemand verlangte FBI-Codes, um ins CBI Gebäude zu kommen. Bei dieser Person handelte es sich um Red John. Auf die Frage von Jane, ob Smith seine Frau und sein Kind umgebracht hat, schwört dieser, dass er es nicht gewesen war und Patrick glaubt ihm. Somit konnte nur noch eine Person Red John sein. Da es viel zu tun gab, rief Jane eine Pressekonferenz zusammen, in der er enthüllt, dass sie nun nach all den Jahren wissen wer Red John ist. Es handle sich dabei um niemand anderen, als Gale Bertram, den Chef des CBI. Nach dieser Pressekonferenz durchsucht das CBI den Bunker von Bertram, dabei finden sie einen Stick, der ein verschlüsseltes Dokument besitzt, jedoch konnten sie diese nicht entziffern. Bertram selbst ist der einzige Besucher in einer Kneipe und genießt seinen Drink. Jedoch ist er nun in allen Nachrichten und der Barkeeper konnte ihn identifizieren, worauf Bertram den Barkeeper kaltblütig zur Strecke brachte. Er verlässt die Bar mit einem Anruf an Cordero. Durch den Mord an den Barkeeper, konnte das CBI den Spielraum verengen, in dem Bertram sich befindet. Sie finden ein Haus von Bertrams Tante, wo er sich möglicherweise verschanzt. Das CBI Team umstellt das Haus und wartet nur darauf Bertram festzunehmen. Ein SWAT Team erscheint, doch Lisbon kann sich nicht erinneren, ein SWAT Team beauftragt zu haben. Schnell wird Patrick klar, dass Bertram das gesamte SWAT Team hierher thumb|346px|Dennis Abbott und Jane stehen sich zum ersten mal gegenüber.bestellt hat und sich möglicherweise auch als einer von ihnen tarnt. Trotz der Anordnung, dass niemand das Grundstück verlässt, schafft es Bertram zusammen mit Cordero zu entkommen. Die letzte Szene spielt im Hauptquartier des CBI. FBI-Agent Dennis Abbott erscheint mit einem richterlichen Beschluss, dass das CBI geschlossen wird, da der Direktor ein Serienmörder ist. Sämtliche Angestellten des CBI haben ihre Arbeit sofort zu beenden. Trotz Einwände Lisbons, beginnt Abbotts Team den gesamten Laden auszuräumen. Jane erscheint nun auch und ist verwirrt. Jane findet, dass sie kurz davor stünden eine Mörder zu schnappen. Abbott findet, dass das jetzt nicht mehr sein Problem ist. Als dann noch Janes geliebte Teetasse kaputt geht, scheint er völlig seine Nerven verloren zu haben. Er seufzt und verlässt das CBI. Beim Verlassen sagt er Lisbon, dass er aufgibt und Red John ziehen lässt. Er lächelt sie nur noch an und entschuldigt sich für alles. Jane betritt zuletzt eine Kirche und fängt an zu warten, wie als ob er erwarte, dass etwas passieren sollte. Trivia *Rockmond Dunbar hat seinen ersten Auftritt als FBI Agent Dennis Abbott *Rebecca Anderson, Nick Martinez, Mark Dyson & Sam Bosco tauchen in einer Rückblende wieder auf. *Sheriff McAllister, Haffner sowie Stiles werden für tot erklärt. *Ein weiterer Red John Verdächtiger wird eliminiert. *Das Rätsel um das Tiger-Tiger-Gedicht, sowie das Drei-Punkte-Tattoo werden aufgelöst. *Gale Bertram wird als Red John entpuppt. *Das CBI wird auf ein Gesuch des FBI hin geschlossen. Nebendarsteller * Fanshen Cox - Wine Storage Employee * Arthur Darbinyan - Dr. Lavrov * John Troy Donovan - CBI Ron * Peter Douglas - Officer Paul Wiehagen * Rockmond Dunbar - Dennis Abbott * Evelyn Edwards - Media Liaison * Faran Fonté - Cremation Employee * Michael Gaston - Gale Bertram * Terry James - Bartender * Brandon Morales - 2nd SWAT Team Commander * Joe Nieves - Oscar Cordero * Nick Nordella - Young Man * Drew Powell - Reede Smith * Con Schell - 1st SWAT Team Commander * Karl Sonnenberg - CBI Karl Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode Staffel 6